1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic heads and methods for making magnetic heads.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Track width dimensions, and precise track-to-track spacing, is a continuing matter of concern for manufacturers of multitrack ferrite record/play heads. These considerations, and overall structural integrity, for such heads are especially critical to manufacture of high track density heads, e.g., heads having as many as 21 tracks per inch.